


if you tell me good boy

by serendipitee



Series: hear my heart go--- [1]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: (only a little), Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, M/M, Oral Fixation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 08:36:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15457449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipitee/pseuds/serendipitee
Summary: “God, hyung, you look so good like this,” Jinyoung tells him, choking on the words as he watches a dribble of spit run down Jaebeom's perfect chin. “You were made for this, weren’t you?”Jaebeom loves having things in his mouth. Jinyoung is just now realizing this.





	if you tell me good boy

**Author's Note:**

> this is, far and away, the filthiest thing i've ever written, and it's still like 15% love and happiness
> 
> variations in the spelling are intentional; in my humble opinion romanizing JB's name with the "u" gives it a cuter, more nickname-friendly way of spelling. but he likes it better with the "eo" hence why it's in here like that the rest of the time.
> 
> title from teenager by got7. i listened to that, mine by bazzi, and get like by kehlani about 500 times while writing this

One would think, after so many years of knowing each other, that Jinyoung would have Jaebeom figured out. That things about his friend that he’s known for almost all of his young adult life would not surprise him anymore.

Now with Jaebeom on his knees, pink mouth hot around Jinyoung’s fingers, he feels like an idiot for not thinking about some of those things earlier. His friend—or whatever this makes them, now—is blinking up at him prettily, eyelashes swooping, and (ever so gently) _sucking,_ tightening his cheeks.

If he had thought about it earlier, he supposes he would have noticed. He would have been able to see JB’s preoccupation with his mouth when he’s just living. He’s always chewing gum when he’s allowed it, eating lollipops given to him during fanmeets, softly biting at the inside corners when he’s upset or stressed, touching his full bottom lip absently while they worked quietly together in the studio.

He had definitely noticed, in a way that made burning guilt rush through him, the way he licked his lips onstage. Jinyoung couldn’t help but notice the way Jaebeom’s eyes would go heavy and he would prowl across the stage during certain sets, the way his friend’s hips would swing and he would smirk, and it made his throat go dry. “ _Ooh_ , chic and sexy,” Jackson always cooed, oblivious. He was inclined to getting frustrated with himself when he couldn’t stop jerking off after shows, imagining how Jaebeom’s lips and hands and body would feel against his own. He wasn’t analyzing just how often his mouth was the inspiration.

It was all disjointed, before—Jaebeom’s unconscious preoccupation off stage, and his grins and wicked tongue and fucking _fake lip rings_ on stage. But now, with his eyes looking a little hazy up at Jinyoung from his spot on the kitchen floor, it all makes sense.

His tongue is warm underneath Jinyoung’s first two fingers. Jinyoung swallows hard, then—gently—presses his fingers down against the flesh. Testing. “ _Hyung_ ,” he whispers, like an offering, pulse pounding. “Hyung, you’re amazing.”

The response is more than what he was expecting. Jaebeom’s hands around the back of his thighs loosen from their death grip. His eyes flutter closed but his jaw drops open and a small, wounded noise escapes from deep in his chest. Without his lips sealed around them, Jinyoung’s fingers slide down Jaebeom’s tongue, slick.

He shudders at the sensation of taste buds against his skin, fingers coming to rest on Jaebeom’s bottom lip. Before he can think twice about it, he drags his ring finger across the wet flesh, pushing the three digits back into his friend’s mouth. The slow nudge draws Jaebeom’s eyelids back open, brown eyes huge and dazed, staring straight back up at Jinyoung.

His cheeks are blazing hot—he must look like a mess, panting and hard in his jeans and completely unable to look anywhere but where his skin is being swallowed up by Jaebeom. But the other boy’s gaze is a mix of heat and surprising softness; whenever Jinyoung can tear his eyes away from what they’re doing, he looks right into Jaebeom’s eyes, and he’s always staring right back, a swirl of lust and adoration and anxiety and thrill shaking him. He can barely make out the shadows of his own face in the shiny reflection and wonders how obvious it is to Jaebeom that his heart is in his throat. He’s so good at noticing exactly how Jinyoung feels. Can he see the way he’s making it lurch and thump?

When his lips stretch around Jinyoung’s knuckles, Jaebeom moans. The vibration sends an electric current all the way through Jinyoung, leaving his skin tingling, his other hand twitchy and his heart hammering. “God, _hyung_ , you look so good like this,” Jinyoung tells him, choking on the words as he watches a dribble of spit run down his perfect chin. “You were made for this, weren’t you?”

Jaebeom honest-to-god _whimpers_ at that, cheeks hollowing, big hands tightening around Jinyoung’s knees. Unconsciously, Jinyoung starts moving his fingers again, pulling them out and pushing them back in a slow, shallow rhythm. He can feel sweat pricking at the back of his neck, the heat around the two of them oppressive, but he can’t move. He can’t blink. He can’t look away. He’s entranced by Jaebeom’s eagerness, the way he’s so accepting of Jinyoung’s hand and his praise. His cock is heavy, sensitive when it brushes against his inseam, but he doesn’t dare touch himself lest he break the moment.

“You’re so good for me, Jaebummie,” he says, voice coming out soft, the tenderness between his ribs pulsing. Jaebeom shivers. Jinyoung’s other hand finds meaning in pushing some of the hair off of Jaebeom’s forehead, sweeping it gently to one side. He runs those fingers down, feeling the delicate bones and the stretch in the skin of his cheek. “So perfect.” Jaebeom is warm and his pretty, high cheekbones are rosy. He's gorgeous like this.

Jaebeom swallows hard at the compliment, mouth tightening around Jinyoung's knuckles, and he raises one of his own hands to cup it around Jinyoung's wrist. Slowly, like he's not sure if he's supposed to, he pulls Jinyoung away from his lips. Jinyoung can't stop looking at how shiny his fingers are until Jaebeom speaks. “Jinyoungie, can I….”

His deep, quiet voice is timid, but his hands are both moving, the one around his wrist tightening just slightly and the other sliding around and up his thigh. He hesitates for just the slightest second at the hem of Jinyoung's red sweater, glancing up, but he must be reassured by something in his wide eyes because he slips his fingers underneath and hooks them into Jinyoung's waistband. His nails send a tremor over the skin of Jinyoung’s stomach. “Please let me suck you off.”

“God, yes, Jae—” Jinyoung blabbers, breath catching when Jaebeom goes instantly to the button of his pants. He fumbles a little with the material, every errant brush making Jinyoung’s oversensitive skin jump, leaking cock smearing against the inside of the denim. Jaebeom huffs and mutters something that Jinyoung can’t hear over the ringing in his ears. “What?”

“I’ve wanted to do this for so long and now I can’t undo your _fucking_ jeans,” Jaebeom says. His brow is furrowed cutely in the middle and he's biting his lip the way he always does when he's trying not to pout.

It startles a breathless giggle out of Jinyoung to see him like that when they're like _this,_ the reality of his closest friend melting into the dreamy high he's been on since they got to this point. He’d been thinking about Jaebeom’s mouth all night, because their comeback stage featured Jaebeom’s inimitable smile more often than not. The fresh, crisp memory of Jaebeom kissing him in their kitchen, hard and messy and panicked until Jinyoung kissed back flashes bright behind his eyes. Instinctively, his hand comes up to cover his own mouth and the wild smile there. It feels like he hasn’t blinked or stopped smiling since Jaebeom swept sweet fingers over his cheek, panting after their kissing, grinning and shyly offering to get on his knees.

Jaebeom frowns at the motion. “Are you laughing at me?”

“No! No, definitely not,” Jinyoung sputters. “It's just. You're so cute.”

Jaebeom snorts in response, echoing " _cute"_ under his breath, going studiously back to his job. This time, one of his hands wanders down far enough for his thumb to brush against the straining outline of Jinyoung's dick. “Is that why you're wet?” he asks, pretending to be innocent, lips quirking up. It tears a groan out of Jinyoung, pitch twisting higher when Jaebeom presses the pad of his thumb into the wet stain left by his precome. The pressure feels so fucking good after watching Jaebeom suck on his fingers; Jinyoung almost comes on the spot.

He wills away the tingle low in his spine as Jaebeom finally gets the button of his jeans undone, scrambling at the zipper and gasping. “You—”

Jinyoung is woozy from all the blood in his body rushing to his dick, but he still has it in him to smirk. “Yes?” He may have forgotten to mention to Jaebeom that he usually didn’t wear underwear in pants this tight.

The reaction is beyond worth it. “Fuck, _Jinyoungie,_ you’re so hot,” Jaebeom breathes, eyes bolted to Jinyoung’s cock like he’s trying to memorize the shape of it framed the way it is, still tucked in. He licks his rubbed red lips.

That is absolutely the last straw for Jinyoung. He pushes the rough denim down his hips, over the swell of his ass and lets it spring free. It’s decent, he thinks, but Jaebeom’s eyes go heavy and his mouth is shiny from his tongue and he’s staring at it like he’s never wanted anything more. Jinyoung’s chest is tight with desire but he can’t stop himself from one last witty remark. “Hyung, are you going to keep talking or do I need to shut you up?”

Jaebeom’s left hand twitches in his lap, pressing down on the bulge in his own jeans, and a flare of heat goes through Jinyoung at the implication. He watches in wonder as he shifts forward and licks a long, hot stripe up the side of his dick. A wretched moan tears out of Jinyoung and Jaebeom echoes it against his flesh—the relief of finally being able to touch shattering the tension, desperation to get each other off finally boiling over, burning.

Jaebeom’s mouth feels unbelievable. After a tremor, shoulders dropping as he relaxes into it, he wraps his warm, soft lips around the head and starts sucking, gently, the same way he did with Jinyoung’s fingers before. His hair is fluffy and dark and sticky with hairspray when Jinyoung has to bury his hands in it to tether himself, reeling from how good it feels. “You’re amazing, baby,” he sighs.

The pet name must push a button, because Jaebeom freezes for a moment that throws Jinyoung into a split-second panic. It dissipates instantly when Jaebeom makes a soft, high sound in his throat, eyelashes fluttering, because he sinks his lips further down Jinyoung’s dick, enveloping it in wet heat that makes Jinyoung’s eyes roll back and his fingers tense. “Holy shit,” Jinyoung realizes, chest heaving, “Jaebummie baby. You like that? You like it when I call you baby?”

He can’t verbally respond with a cock in his mouth, but the look he’s giving Jinyoung and the sounds that are coming out of him and the way that he sinks closer to sucking all of him down with each time Jinyoung says it--all that tells him enough. He claws through the overwhelming sensation, squeezing his hands in Jaebeom’s hair, so he can tell him over and over how good he looks, how good his mouth feels, fuck, _baby._ He needs to know that this is better than anything Jinyoung ever could have imagined.

Jaebeom’s bobbing rhythm falters for a second as his hips cant forward into his own palm. He must be painfully hard at this point and Jinyoung feels so bad that he has the briefest, most fleeting thought to push Jaebeom off to help him. The minute he thinks it, though, Jaebeom starts sucking in earnest again, hand rubbing absently at his fly while he concentrates. He’s still seized by the thought of Jaebeom grinding into his hand instead, making him come apart at the seams the way Jaebeom is doing to him. “Baby, let me do it for you,” Jinyoung insists, “I want to make you come, hyung.”

Whining, tongue flat against Jinyoung's cock, he nods. The shift pushes him even further into Jaebeom, far enough that he can feel his throat tighten around the very tip as he swallows. Jinyoung screws his eyes shut and keens, loud and uninhibited, stomach swooping. He’s barely able to stop himself from fucking into Jaebeom’s mouth, clenching his thighs and hips, the pressure low in his belly ratcheting up like the clicks on a roller coaster.

But his friend has other plans. Jaebeom runs his hand feather-light against the back of Jinyoung’s thigh and comes to a stop right where his leg meets his ass, pressing fingertips into the crease. He slides his palm up with a shudder that rocks through the both of them, cups it against Jinyoung’s ass. It’s a clear invitation. Jinyoung feels faint as he rolls his hips forward and back, letting Jaebeom set the pace with his hand and the little sounds he’s making. He’s moaning high and sweet around Jinyoung’s cock, mouth as tight and and perfect as it was when they started, lips swollen candy-apple red, and before he knows it: “God, baby, I’m gonna....”

Jaebeom seems to take it as a personal challenge and ups the ante, sucking him down until his nose dips against Jinyoung’s stomach, burying him in soft wet heat, squeezing the cheek of his ass in his hand. It’s enough to make him feel the ground shift, to make his balance tip and topple over. The corners of Jinyoung’s eyes burn when he comes with a sob.

Jaebeom swallows and pulls away slowly, tongue still trailing against his oversensitive dick, then sits back on his knees. The post-orgasm haze is making it hard for Jinyoung to think, but it’s easy for him to wobble down to the tile floor and kneel in front of Jaebeom. It’s easy for him to capture the other boy in an indelicate, messy kiss and grimace a little at the aftertaste of himself. When their tongues brush, Jaebeom gasps.

Only after that does Jinyoung remember something. “Jaebummie-hyung. Please let me jerk you off.”

Jaebeom trembles, already unbuttoning and unzipping his pants to shimmy them and his boxers down to his knees. “It won’t take much,” he pants, voice weak and straining, fucked-out. His cock is as rosy and shiny as his lips when he briefly takes it in hand, hissing from the contact. “You’re so sexy, Jinyoungie. You drive me crazy. You always make me crazy.”

Jinyoung feels his heart squeeze. “Let me touch you,” he whispers, reaching out and stroking Jaebeom's flushed cheek with one hand and his cock with the other, fingers tangling. His friend cries out, chest heaving under his thin white tee. It makes Jinyoung feel like his chest is full to bursting. “Perfect, Jaebeom. You're so beautiful.”

Jaebeom’s breath hitches, eyes sliding shut when Jinyoung rolls his wrist and tightens his fingers. Jinyoung can’t resist the opportunity to lean into his space and kiss him again, soft against his used lips. Jaebeom kisses back through hiccuping moans. “You made me feel so, so good, baby,” Jinyoung tells him, holding back just a little, watching his mouth open and dragging lips along his chin and cheeks, listening to the sawing of his breath as he gets closer to the edge.

The tiny kisses make Jaebeom smile even as he falls apart, and it shoots straight through Jinyoung, piercing, rupturing through every half-hearted, flimsy wall he had put between their hearts. He can’t find it in himself to hide anything anymore. “You’re everything I ever wanted,” he admits, throat raw as he rubs his thumb along the head of Jaebeom’s cock.

A quiet “ _oh_ ,” a tense in the line of Jaebeom's wide shoulders, eyes shining, a breath—and then Jinyoung watches him shake apart in his hand, working him through it. Jaebeom lists forward into him, pressing his forehead into the curve of Jinyoung’s neck, almost toppling the two of them over with his sudden weight, sagging as Jinyoung finally lets go. Jinyoung wipes his sticky fingers carelessly over his own sweater, the burning intensity from before finally crackling down into warm embers in his stomach.

Jaebeom’s eyelashes are wet, flicking against Jinyoung’s skin, but he keeps huffing these huge, happy sighs as he catches his breath, smile evident in his voice. Jinyoung wraps him up in both arms, savoring the moment of quiet euphoria. He cups the back of Jaebeom’s neck and rubs his fingertips through the hair there.

“You don’t know how long….” Jaebeom trails off before finishing the thought, shaking his head on Jinyoung’s shoulder. It worries him a little even in the post-coital bliss, so he nudges Jaebeom up, keeping his hand on his cheek for reassurance. When they look at each other, Jaebeom looks wrecked, lips all bitten-up, brown eyes glossy, but he doesn’t look sad. He looks rueful. Like he can’t believe that they got this far, that they went this long before the string between them pulled too tight and finally snapped and tangled and brought them here.

That makes two of them. “How long?” Jinyoung asks. Just out of curiosity. He hasn’t been able to foresee a single instance of his future without Jaebeom in it for years.

“Long enough,” Jaebeom breathes into the space between them before closing it, pressing their lips together, heartache washing away with the hum of the refrigerator.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! if you're wondering what this was inspired by, it's [this thread](https://twitter.com/nekonyoung/status/1021664419904991237?s=20), [this thread](https://twitter.com/rateddefsoul/status/991031278815326213?s=20), and especially this, the most beautiful comeback i've ever seen, [a 3 minute 19 second video where jaebeom smiles like the sun and sings a song he wrote about wanting to be called a good boy](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_2icp-2uU10). everyone say thanks jaebeom!!
> 
> i spend an awful lot of time on kpop twitter so if you're over there come say hi!!  
> [@flowerfacehobi](https://twitter.com/flowerfacehobi)


End file.
